


Christmas Antics

by mikayla2126 (casketgowns)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketgowns/pseuds/mikayla2126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I realize im late with this but i suddenly got the urge to write a cute Christmas themed one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Antics

"C'mon, Alex, hand me the tape."

"No! Mi, we've been wrapping for ages. Let's have a break," Alex whined, twirling the tape dispenser around his finger.

"How about we finish wrapping everything and then we can take a never-ending break because there will be nothing else to do. Now give me the tape." Miles reached for it across the sea of wrapping paper, gifts, bows and tissue paper separating the two of them.

Alex smirked and moved back just far enough so that Miles wouldn't be able to reach over without having to put forth more effort than usual. Miles sighed at Alex's antics. He sat back on his heels and tried to ignore him; focusing instead on the tissue paper of a bagged present that needed to be wrapped. Alex frowned at Miles and looked down at his hands, still twirling the tape. Miles was still fiddling with that stupid bag. Al chuckled as he watched him.

"What's so funny?" Miles suddenly snapped, turning around to face Alex.

Alex kept his smirk plastered to his face and his eyes were twinkling in that, admittedly, charming way that they always did when he felt like getting into trouble.

"Oh, nothin'. ...You just look so cute when you get all worked up." He raised his eyes to catch Miles' reaction.

Miles felt his heart soften and his cheeks burn up without his permission. He tried to keep a stern expression and started fidgeting with his fingers. 

"Oh, fuck off, Turner, stupid ladies' man bullshit..." Miles mumbled, turning back to face his bag and tissue paper. 

"I think you mean "man's man" in this case.." Alex drifted off, only taunting Miles more. 

Miles just shook his head, and reached behind him with his hand out. "Give me the tape."

Alex grinned with another idea brimming in his brain. "Not until you give me a kiss." 

Miles was completely fed up now. He turned back around to put an end to the games. "Oh, shut up, Al-" 

Alex raised an eyebrow. In all the arguing and Miles' desperate attempts to clear Alex from his thoughts and focus on what he was doing, Alex had crawled closer behind him and was only inches from his face. Miles regained composure.

"Where's the tape?" 

"Where's my kiss?"

"Alex seriously."

"Miles..seriously." Alex couldn't keep his dopey grin off his face and with that piece of hair falling into his eyes and the color of his lips so close to Miles'...it was so hard to resist.

"Give me the tape first," he said at an almost-whisper.

"Looks like someone's about to crack."

"Fuck off, why are you so beautiful?"

"Oh, so it's my fault, now?"

"It's been your fault this entire time, you fucking....shithead.." Miles drifted off as Alex reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as he slipped the tape dispenser in between their locked palms.

Miles leaned in for the kiss just as he felt the plastic of the tape replace the warmth of Alex's hand. He grinned against Alex's mouth as he opened their hands and threw the tape on the ground. He held Alex's hand and kissed him softly. Al squeezed his hand and Miles felt like melting. He pulled away from the kiss to lean his head on Alex's shoulder. 

Al chuckled. "I like your Christmas sweater by the way." He rubbed the knitted cloth on Miles back that was embellished with reindeer and penguins. 

"I hate you," Miles muttered into Alex's plain black t-shirt. 

"So...about that break?" Al suggested, trailing some kisses up Miles' neck as he held him.

"Mmm, I think I could go for one now..."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda shitty i had the idea and then i got tired! i hope its a good treat though since I've been neglecting Secret Door. I will try to update that tomorrow. Thanks!


End file.
